Baby of Mine
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Sequel to Grave of Roses. Yusuke has found a way to ressurect Kurama, but it requires him being the carrier of the baby Kurama... And how does Hiei fit into all of this? YusukexHiei, mpreg
1. An Unusual Solution

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Summary: Sequel to "Grave of Roses". Yusuke has found a way to resurrect Kurama, but it requires him being the carrier of the baby Kurama... And how does Hiei fit into all of this? YusukexHiei, mpreg**_

_Talk about a total turn around from "Grave of Roses"! If you've read it, "Grave of Roses" was extremely angsty and sad, but this fic is actually humorous! And, the reason I've paired Hiei with Yusuke instead of the usual YusKur is because that I thought it weird that Yusuke had a baby, a.k.a. Kurama, and then fell in love with him. A little strange at the least, ne?_

_So, I hope you enjoy this fic! And if you haven't read "Grave of Roses", then you might want to. It'll help clear up some stuff._

* * *

**Baby of Mine  
****Chapter One: An Unusual Solution**

* * *

It was a very strange day for Yusuke Urameshi, who was busy trudging his way through the light powdered snow that sprinkled around him. He sighed and lifted a hand to brush away some stray pieces of hair from his eyes. It was strange, yes, for the fact that out of nowhere, Botan had popped by his apartment, smiling like an idiot, saying something like, "Oh, Yusuke, you'll be so delighted!" Yusuke recalled the unexpected conversation with the Grim Reaper. "Koenma wants to see you. He says he has a surprise!"

"What is it?" The Spirit Detective had said dully, leaning against the doorframe of his apartment.

"You'll have to find out!" Botan had giggled in a very happy way and literally skipped down the stairs and into the lobby.

So, here he was, stupidly making his way through the soft snow and to the designated meeting place that Botan said to go to. "Stupid Botan...it's so damn cold and she's making me go all the way over here, knowing that I don't have a car or _anything_."He sighed once more and turned the corner to the coffee house.

As he opened the door to the coffee shop, a light ringing of the bell tied to the door let everyone know that someone had entered. Yusuke marched his way over to the counter and slapped down a five dollar bill. "Give me a large coffee. Black." He said, as coolly as someone could say.

The girl waiting on him was a definite moron. She twirled a lock of honey blonde hair with her finger. "Would you like fries with that?" She said, smacking her gum in the most annoying way possible.

Yusuke glared, "This is a _coffee place_, not McDonalds."

The blonde sighed and handed him a cup of coffee, "Whatever. Here's your change." She handed him his leftover money and went back to the latest issue of _Cosmo _or whatever the hell it was.

Sending one final death glare in her direction, Yusuke stormed back to the booth in the corner of the small place. As he was about to sit down, a man dressed in all black, with sunglasses on, waved him over from another table. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he walked over to the table and sat down across from the man, who looked very suspicious.

"Koenma, what the _hell _are you wearing?" Yusuke asked as he took a sip of his warm coffee. He took off his jacket, revealing that he only wore a white t-shirt underneath it. "Sunshades? In the middle of winter? Come on."

The man, now identified as Koenma, sighed as he pulled his sunglasses off slowly. "You never let me have any fun, do you, Yusuke?"

"It's my job," Yusuke replied sarcastically. "Now, what is this about a _surprise_?"

Koenma smiled lightly as he took a bite of his doughnut, Yusuke assumed he had ordered it earlier, while waiting for him to get here. Koenma seemed to contemplate telling him something for at least five minutes, until Yusuke finally lost patience with him.

"Well, are you gonna say something or not!" Yusuke slammed his coffee down on the table and looked Koenma straight in his eyes. "So...?"

Koenma finally sighed, "Fine...do you remember what happened a couple of months ago?"

Yusuke quirked a dark eyebrow. Did he mean...? Kurama? Was he talking about Kurama's death? "Oh...are you talking about what happened to Kurama?" Yusuke's dark orbs suddenly took on a sad look.

Koenma nodded.

"What about him?" Yusuke suddenly jumped up, out of his chair. Grabbing Koenma's shirt collar, he said dangerously, "Did something happen to him? Did you send him to Hell on an accident and now you can't get him back! Huh!" The brunette started laughing unexpectedly, causing Yusuke to grab his collar even tighter. "What the hell's the matter with you!"

"It's just amazing to me how much you care for him." Koenma gave a small smile, not wanting to rattle the young man's nerves any more than he already had.

Yusuke was silent for a while, "So, what is the matter?" He lowered himself slowly into the seat and looking at the man with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"We might have found a way to bring him back."

Yusuke dropped his beverage, "Wh...what?"

Koenma looked at the Detective and managed a slight smile. Yusuke looked like he had just found out a shocking piece of news, which he had. His large, almond eyes were widened with visible disbelief. His mouth was slightly agape, trying to form words. _Oh, yeah, he's not shocked at all... _Koenma thought sarcastically. "Well, we can bring him back, but we'll need your help."

The shock seemed to wear off. "My help? Why do you need _my _help?"

"Because we need someone to carry the baby."

"Carry the _what_!"

Yusuke was again in shock. He had no idea that this was possible. How could a _man _have a _baby_! It was physically impossible for a man to have a baby! Well, unless he got a sex-change operation, and that sure as hell wasn't happening! The dark haired man's chocolate brown eyes glared at the brunette sitting across from him.

"The baby." Koenma stated, as if it were no big deal. "We need you to carry the baby."

"The baby! What do you mean?" Yusuke jabbed his thumb towards his chest, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a man."

"People are staring, idiot." Koenma scolded. "Quit yelling at me."

Yusuke flushed slightly, then whispered harshly to Koenma, "If you would tell me what you mean by _baby_, I wouldn't have to yell."

"Let me explain," Koenma said in a calming manner, "Since you were one of the people who cared most about Kurama, then you are the prime candidate for this..." Koenma paused for a second and took a bite out of his doughnut. "...just to tell you, we aren't going to be changing your gender or anything, you'll be the same old Yusuke...just with a few extra features - mood-swings, weird food cravings, and, of course, a larger-than-normal stomach."

"Why didn't you get his real mom, Shiori, or Hiei or Botan or...someone else besides me?" Yusuke tried to weasel his way out of this odd situation.

"It would be strange for Shiori to get pregnant, especially when she hasn't been seeing anyone ever since Kurama's father left." Koenma explained. "Hiei just plain out won't do it. And Botan is flying on her oar every day, and look how crazily she maneuvers that thing! Think of the health of the child, Yusuke..."

"What the hell!" Yusuke exclaimed, more a statement than a question. "So you mean because Botan's a bad driver - err _flyer_, I have to carry a baby and look like a woman!"

"I forgot to mention the most important reason..."

"And what would that be?"

"You _loved _him, Yusuke."

Yusuke was speechless. Koenma really had him now. What was he supposed to say to that? _My life is a bitch... _Yusuke thought in exasperation. It wasn't as if he hadn't loved Kurama, it's just that he hated being reminded about it after what all had happened. He sighed once more and said the words he knew he just might regret later... "Fine. I'll - "

Before he could get the words out, Koenma pulled out a small needle that looked like one a doctor might use when he was giving his patients shots. As he jabbed it into Yusuke's forearm, he smiled in happiness, "I knew you'd say yes!"

"OW! Damn it, what'd you do to me?" Yusuke shouted through clenched teeth, clamping a large hand over the mark where the injection pierced his skin.

"What I just injected in you will make you have Kurama." Koenma grinned.

Yusuke cocked his head, "Do you know how weird that sounded?"

"Somewhat, yes."

Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Yusuke put his coat on and pushed his chair in. "Thanks a lot, Koenma." He added crassly as he made his way to the door. He opened it and the annoying ringing sounded through the air once again. The chilly air rushed at Yusuke's frame as he walked through the snow, which had gotten slightly deeper since his chat with Koenma, the man who ruined his "manliness".

_What has that bastard gotten me into this time?_

* * *

He arrived at his apartment a few minutes later, and was not pleased with what he saw. As far as he knew, he had left his door locked, but he opened it and saw a familiar blue haired deity of death cleaning, dusting, and making sure his room was as neat and tidy as it could be. "Botan, may I ask what you are doing in my apartment?"

The girl's eyes sparkled as she smiled over at him, "I'm making sure your apartment is baby friendly!"

Yusuke shot Botan a skeptical look, "You know?"

"Of course!" She said, her smile brightening, "Koenma told me about you and your little baby Kurama!" Botan reached out a slender hand and began rubbing the dark haired man's stomach slowly. "I find it so sweet that you're doing this."

"You can stop rubbing my stomach now." Yusuke stated blatantly. Botan blushed and quickly took her hand away from his mid-section. She then got a very strange look in her eyes and grabbed a giant trash bag, which was full to bursting with random things.

"Yusuke, do you expect to raise a child with such reading materials as _this_ lying around your apartment!" Botan reached into the bag and pulled out a magazine. It featured two scantily clad girls making out. She pulled out another, this one had a woman with no top on, and with her hands covering her breasts. "Porn! Why do you have porn!"

"Hey, you can't take those!" Yusuke grabbed the two magazines from the deity's hands and snatched the bag as well, "What! These are all of my mags!"

"Babies don't need to be brought into a home where porn is the essential thrill provider for their caretaker." Botan said, matter-of-factly as she stomped over to the refrigerator.

Yusuke looked over at Botan, who had pulled out several bottles. Beer bottles. _Damn...she got to the beer..._

"What are these doing here!" Botan nearly smashed the bottle in Yusuke's face. "You know pregnant people can't have alcoholic beverages!" She also pulled out many more beer bottles from the fridge. "Kami, I can't believe Kurama is going to be raised by a booze hound."

"I am not a booze hound!"

"It sure looks like it." Botan said, a smirk making its way across her delicate features.

Yusuke sighed once more as Botan yanked a DVD out of the player, "What's this? _'Girls Gone Wild In Vegas'_?" She opened the small cabinet under the television stand. "Oh, what a selection of classics, _'Girls Gone Wild With Nuns', 'Girls Gone Wild In Hawaii', 'Girls Gone Wild In A Jacuzzi'_..." Botan looked in disgust at all the _Girls Gone Wild_ videos and quickly disposed of them in another trash bag.

"Hey! I paid good money for those."

"Babies are innocent! The don't need to have chicks flashing people engraved in their minds!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes as the blue haired girl rushed over to a cabinet and yanked out a couple of packs of _Marlboro _cigarettes. "You can't smoke while you are with child!" She threw the packs of cigarettes on the floor and began stomping on them repeatedly.

_A mad woman...a total and complete mad woman Botan has become... _Yusuke thought as he stared at Botan's foot crushing his cigarettes.

The ferry girl marched over to him and slapped something on his shoulder, "Nicotine patch." Botan stated. "Use it. Befriend it. It will help you through these rough times."

Yusuke growled gutturally as he saw Botan ravage and rampage through the rest of his so-called "peaceful" apartment.

A few hours later, the cheerful girl stood in front of his window, carrying three full trash bags. "Okay. Now, remember, do not do anything to harm yourself in any way while you are with child, alright, Mr. Urameshi?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke waved his hand in a shooing motion. "You can go now."

"I will be back for an inspection later!" Botan smiled happily as she formed her oar and flew off through the open window.

Yusuke gave a small, almost inaudible sigh as he walked over to the couch and slumped down into the soft cushions. Turning on the television, he selected a movie to watch and got a blanket to cover himself with. He didn't feel like changing clothes, so he just stayed in his white t-shirt and blue jeans. It had gotten darker outside and he looked at the clock on the DVD player. Its red letters read: 10:57. _Almost eleven and I'm exhausted... _The Detective thought as his chocolate colored eyes began to flutter open and closed. He gave a final yawn and dozed off.

* * *

His large eyes snapped open at the early hour of three o'clock in the morning. He felt nauseous and his stomach started churning. _What...the hell...?_ He rose out of his seat fairly quickly, one hand clenching his stomach, the other clamped over his mouth.

Yusuke rushed to the bathroom. With shaking hands, he jerked open the wooden door and threw himself over the toilet. He emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

_What **is** this? _Yusuke thought as he lifted his head up, only to be overcome with the sickening feeling once again. _Why do I suddenly feel so - ?_

Yusuke hung his head over the toilet once again and threw up. Again and again, the shaking in his stomach wouldn't stop.

When he was sure the wave of nausea was gone, he slowly lifted himself to his feet and, trembling, he made his way back to the sofa.

_This is what I get for saying yes, huh?_

* * *

_End of chapter one! I hope y'all liked it. It was very fun for me to write. I hope you read and review, or I might not continue this story. The plot bunny has been stuck in my head forever and I have just now had the chance to write it. And I really know I should be concentrating on my other stories, but I really couldn't help but write this one. So, I hope you review with your opinions and give me constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored or shot at with my water gun! Haha._

_Okay, so thanks for reading!_


	2. Bodyguard?

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!_

_Here's the second chapter to my newest YYH fic, Baby of Mine! Yay! I really haven't had much to do since I broke my ankle, so I worked on this fic. And, to tell you the truth, I really had lost interest in it until just now. So, I guess I'll write chapter two and see what I think of this fic now. _

_Thanks for all of your kind reviews for chapter one! They really helped me! I can only hope I get twice as many for chapter two!_

_Alright, enough of my rambling, and let's get on to the second chapter!_

* * *

**Baby of Mine**

**Chapter Two: Bodyguard?**

* * *

For Yusuke, the past night had been...interesting, to say the least. If he was asleep, he was having strange dreams. And if he was awake, he was either satisfying an odd craving or puking. Interesting was putting it lightly. And it didn't help at all that, at eight in the morning, a certain orange haired man came barging into his apartment, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The dark haired man asked, desperately trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Urameshi! What do you think you're doing?" Kazuma Kuwabara demanded as he stomped towards Yusuke, who was stretched out rather comfortably on the couch.

"I _was_ sleeping until you almost broke down the damn door trying to get in." He replied sleepily.

"That's _not_ what I meant!"

"Then what _did _you mean?"

Kuwabara slapped his forehead out of pure exasperation. "Urameshi..." He growled dangerously. "How...dare...you..."

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you sacrifice your manhood to father...err..._mother_ a child!"

Yusuke looked down at his crotch, "My manhood is still here."

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then what _did _you mean?"

"You already said that!"

"That's because I don't know what the _hell _you're talking about!"

Kuwabara stopped yelling and sunk down to the floor, massaging his temples by placing his fingers to his head and slowly going in circular motions with them. He finally got the will to speak after what seemed like an eternity of thinking to him, in reality, it was only mere seconds. "Koenma told me...he told all of us. Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai...Genkai called you a dumbass for the millionth time."

Yusuke gave a slight chuckle, "That's Genkai for you. No matter what I do, she calls me a dumbass."

"Because you are one."

"That's not funny." Yusuke glared. Kuwabara laughed harder at the Spirit Detective's utter seriousness. A pillow was thrown at the carrot top's head to prove his point.

"You shouldn't laugh. It makes you look stupid_er_."

"I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Then you shouldn't have come at all."

Kuwabara growled in frustration. " I...came here to check on you..."

"Why?" Yusuke was puzzled.

The orange haired man seemed contemplative, nervous, to tell him or not why he came. "Keiko was worried about you."

_Keiko? _Yusuke thought, glancing over at Kuwabara, who had a far away look in his eyes, as if he were thinking about something. "What did she say?"

"She said she didn't know why you would do something like this, but it was okay with her."

"Well, that's weird...for Keiko to be so supportive of this."

Kuwabara rose from the floor and headed over to Yusuke. Once he reached him, he sighed, "This is weird, Urameshi." He placed a large hand on Yusuke's stomach, which had already gotten slightly round, to the Detective's surprise. "But I'm sure everything will turn out alright." He started to rub Yusuke's stomach softly with his hand.

"Okay, Kuwabara, quit molesting me!"

"Hey! I wasn't molesting you!" The carrot top defended. "I read in _'Babies Digest' _that if you rub a pregnant person's stomach, the baby will - "

"Be scarred for life because you molested the parent!"

"I wasn't molesting!"

"I felt you going lower!"

Kuwabara jerked his hand away from Yusuke's belly as if it were on fire. The two just stared at each other, horrified looks on their faces, as an awkward silence engulfed the room.

"I think I'd better go." Kuwabara said hurriedly.

"Yeah."

Kuwabara walked to the door. His hand was inches from the doorknob when he said, "He, Urameshi?"

"What is it _now_?"

"I just remembered..." Kuwabara said, glancing over at Yusuke. "Botan told me to remind you to lay off the beer, cigs, and your porn. She told me she's watching your every move."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She came here last night and 'baby proofed' the apartment." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"You can never be too careful with a baby on the way."

Yusuke looked at him curiously. _He had a glint in his eye...he's up to something, but what?_

"You're looking at my like I'm hiding something. I'm not." Kuwabara opened the door.

"You are." Yusuke said, no doubt clouded his mind. He _knew_ the orange haired man was up to something. He just needed to find out what it was.

"Bye, Urameshi."

And with that, Kuwabara shut the door and left the apartment.

* * *

"I'm surprised you got him to do it, Koenma." A chipper Botan told the toddler.

"I was as shocked as you." Koenma replied. "The strangest thing was, _I _didn't convince him...he _volunteered_."

"_I'll do it, Koenma."_

Koenma remembered the man's words. Now, all he had to do was wait to get an angry Yusuke in his office, complaining about a certain visitor to his apartment and how he wouldn't leave.

That visitor was Hiei.

* * *

Kuwabara kicked off his shoes by the door and entered his house. He called out loudly, "Hey, sis, I'm home!" Looking around the house, he began to full curiosity.

He yelled again, "Sis!"

The orange haired man walked into the kitchen. There, on the refrigerator, was a note left by his apparently annoyed sister.

_Bro,_

_Yukina called while you were out. She said she needed help with something. I'll be back in a few hours._

_Shizuru_

_P.S. There's food in the fridge. And, by the way, don't try to come and help, you'll only end up acting like an idiot and hurt yourself._

_Aww...why does Shizuru have to do this to me? _Kuwabara thought sadly. "I'm the one who loves Yukina, not her!"

Once again, Kuwabara's booming voice was heard throughout the house.

The tall man walked into the living room and sighed as he plopped down on the plush pillows of his sofa. _Ah, time for a nice nap..._

Suddenly, an amused smile spread across his features. Kuwabara let out an amused chuckle.

"I wish I could see the look on his face when he..."

Kuwabara trailed off as sleep claimed him, but the same smile remained on his lips.

* * *

A lone figure raced its way through the leafless bushes and trees along the pathway. The chilling wind whipped at his hair and cloak, causing them to billow around him slightly. His boots crunched on the freshly fallen snow and against the hard bark of the trees. Crimson red eyes glanced up finally as he stopped, standing on the very top branches of a tree that was only a few feet away from the window to the Detective's apartment.

His superb vision zeroed in on the figure he was glancing at through the clear glass window.

Yusuke's jet black hair was left down around his eyes, no trace of gel was in the dark locks. Water dripped from the stands of hair and ran down his perfectly sculpted chest. Muscular arms stretched up above his head, and the Detective yawned in a catlike way.

The Jaganshi looked at Yusuke as he sat on his couch, stretching his limbs even more.

Hiei jumped very gracefully from the tree to the windowsill. He pressed his body against the left side of the wall around the window, so he couldn't be seen.

Slowly, he peeked around the edge of the wall, and was met with a pair of almond orbs, boring holes into him.

Hiei resisted his natural instinct to run off and instead he met Yusuke's gaze with a glare of his own.

Suddenly, the window was yanked open.

Yusuke looked at Hiei.

Hiei looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke was pissed.

Hiei was indifferent.

"Why were you spying on me, Hiei?" An angry Yusuke growled, chocolate eyes narrowed.

"Hn." Hiei grunted. "It's nothing."

"Yes, it _was_ something!" Yusuke fumed. "You were looking at me! That's something!"

"Ugh..." The hiyoukai moaned, rubbing his temples in an aggravated manner.

Yusuke moved to the side so Hiei could come in. The raven haired demon gave an exasperated sigh and looked up at the Detective. "I've been assigned to protect you, Yusuke."

Yusuke's mouth hung open. "Wha?"

"You heard me." Hiei said. "Let me explain. Since you are...with child, many demons will want to kill you once they find out. You won't be able to move around as well because of your...condition." The Jaganshi seemed awkward in his explanation.

Yusuke scoffed, "I don't _need_ to be that agile." He held up his hand and curled his fingers so it was in the shape of a gun. "I have _this_."

Scarlet orbs rolled in a gesture of annoyance. "You idiot."

"What? It's true!"

"No, it's not." Hiei snapped, obviously irritated with the Spirit Detective's foolishness.

"Alright, then why isn't it?"

"Because, while you're pregnant, your spirit energy will be reduced dramatically, so it won't harm the child. If you had your full energy while you were pregnant with Kurama, he would probably be destroyed by the sheer pressure of your spirit energy."

The dark haired man looked at Hiei, almond orbs wide. "You're...serious..."

"Did I stutter?"

Yusuke growled, not only did he have to play the role of a woman and_ give birth_, but now, he had to rely on the protection of the Jaganshi who stood before him.

This was _not_ going to be fun.

Hiei sighed in relief, "_Finally_ you listen. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be living with you, if you haven't figured that out already."

"Living with me?"

Hiei only nodded in reply before saying, "Koenma told be if anyone took this job, they would have to live with you."

Yusuke gaped at the hiyoukai.

Definitely _not _fun.

Hiei moved his blood red eyes downward, focusing them on the peculiar item of clothing Yusuke was wearing. A smirk soon passed his lips and he said, "Red boxers with pink hearts, Yusuke?"

The Detective's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he raced to his bedroom to change, cursing all the way.

Oh, no, not fun. Torture. Pure torture.

* * *

_**End Chapter Two.**_

_So, how do like the second chapter? Please review and tell me! Give me advice at how I can improve or just give me some ideas for this story. It'll be very much appreciated, okay?_

_So, don't hesitate!_

_Please review!_


	3. Awkwardness

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!_

_I'm baaaack! And with a new chappie, too! Aren't you excited? Sure you are... (sarcasm). Anyway, here's chapter three of my little male-pregnancy fic. I hope you enjoy it thoroughly...Huh? (Ahem) ANYWAY..._

_Here ya go!_

* * *

**Baby of Mine  
****Chapter Three: Awkwardness**

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude, but what the _hell _are you doing, Hiei?" 

The rash Detective's voice rang out through the relatively empty bedroom, save for him and the fire apparition himself. Yusuke had just gotten into his bedroom, dressed in his usual nighttime attire - bare chested and in boxers - and his hair free of any gel that had been in it, only to find the short demon in his bed, under the covers and everything. Chocolate orbs stared in somewhat disbelief as Hiei just sat there, staring at him with emotionless, unfeeling, ruby red pools.

When he didn't receive an answer, Yusuke prodded the hiyoukai even further, "Hello? Aren't you going to get out of my bed, Hiei?"

Hiei gave a rough 'hn' and replied, "No."

The dark haired man decided to ignore the fact that his face was feeling a little hot as his current "bodyguard" said those words, and decided to not argue with Hiei any longer, for his stomach gave a shudder and a wave of nausea washed over him. "So, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In the bed." Hiei said nonchalantly.

His eyes slightly widened, "What?"

"You're supposed to sleep in the bed. With me."

"What?"

"You are quite thick headed, you know that." Hiei countered, more a statement than a question.

"So I've been told." Yusuke shook his head slightly, as if to reinitiate the point in his brain, "But wait. _Why _do we have to sleep together? It really makes no sense."

A slight growl escaped the demon's lips, "I am your bodyguard, Yusuke." He slightly shifted among the sheets, "I have to protect you for the time required for Kurama to develop, and in your recovery time afterward." A slight yawn escaped Hiei's lips, showing his fangs, "You will be unaware of demons and other things as you sleep, leaving you open for attack - "

"So you want us to sleep together so you can keep an eye on me? Can't you do that in the next room? Ya know, with your Jagan?" Yusuke said rather bluntly, approaching the bed. "

"In the time it would take for me to come to your aid, you could have been assassinated already, knowing the speed of demons these days." Hiei replied, "Besides, it's easier this way."

Yusuke sighed. _Oh, whatever, it seems like Hiei's determined to sleep with me... _

His cheeks flushed as he realized the double-standard of what he just thought.

Another thought crossed his mind - when did Hiei ever like things the _easy_ way?

Odd...

The dark haired man climbed into bed and settled down, making himself comfortable in the bed alongside the apparition, who seemed as cold as ever. Yusuke turned on his side, facing outward, away from Hiei's gaze. He reached over and pulled the string on the lamp that rested on his night stand, which was the only light provider in the entire room. The room went dark.

Yusuke tried to focus his mind away from the fact that he was in bed with one of his friends. Hiei, of all people. Wow.

The Urameshi boy hadn't even noticed the closeness of their two bodies, until his back began to feel unnaturally warm. It was as if Hiei was right next to him, although he was on the other side of the bed. This was natural, him being a fire apparition and all. The warmth was comforting to Yusuke. Better than being chillingly cold every night in the bed by himself.

Although it was very strange, to be sharing a bed with Hiei, he felt at ease by having the youkai next to him.

He felt Hiei's eyes boring holes into the back of him. Yeah, he was doing a good job of protecting him...maybe _too _good a job.

Yusuke focused his eyes on the window that was across from his bed. Looking out of it, he saw the stars, bright and shimmering out in the canvas of black night.

Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something else besides what transformations have been occurring in his body.

What helped him to eventually fall asleep was the rhythmic breathing of Hiei next to him.

* * *

If it wasn't the beams of sunlight beaming down from his window that woke him up, it was the laughter of _someone _in his room. Yusuke just didn't know who it was, although he was rather reluctant to find out. 

_Wait...**laughter**?_ Yusuke thought, sitting straight up in his bed, chocolate eyes roaming around the room, searching for the source of the melodic sound which penetrated his ears, just as the blinding sunlight penetrated his eyes.

His eyes met with the certain familiar lavender orbs of the blue haired deity who had "baby proofed" his apartment just two days earlier.

"Botan, what the hell?!" Yusuke half whispered, half yelled, as he realized that the fire apparition slumbering beside him was still sleeping.

The Grim Reaper smiled brightly and gave a ditzy "meow", making a face that resembled a cat's likeness. Botan was floating giddily on her oar, seated just a few feet away from the bed where Yusuke lay, stunned at the blue haired girl's sudden appearance. "Having fun with your new bodyguard?" Botan giggled. "Try not to mix business with pleasure, Yusuke." Another laugh escaped from her lips.

"You're annoying, Botan." Yusuke growled.

Botan giggled at this even more, "I've just come over to check your progress, but I had no idea that I would find you two in the same bed together."

"Oh, shut up..."

"You're so uptight, Yusuke," Botan floated over in his direction and patted his mop of tangled and unbrushed raven hair. "...but anyway, despite your newfound sleeping buddy..." She giggled once more at this, "...I have to check your progress to see if everything is developing properly."

The blue haired woman flipped the covers off of Yusuke's lap, where they had pooled when he had sat up so abruptly, "Let's see..." She trailed off.

Botan placed her slender hands on Yusuke's mid-section and closed her eyes, as if in deep though, concentrating. A light pink energy emitted from the palms of her hands and surged into the raven haired man's stomach, where the baby Kurama was supposedly developing.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled, "Alright, Yusuke."

"And..."

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him reassuringly, "Everything's fine so far...although you will have to deal with morning sickness - "

Yusuke immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and looked as if he were about to be sick. Botan only looked at him in wonder. "Don't tell me you suddenly got nauseous because I said that..."

Yusuke began to frantically nod his head. He threw the covers off his muscular form and rushed to the bathroom, which was halfway across the room, before he had an accident.

Throwing himself at the toilet, he began to relieve his stomach of its contents, wondering just how long it would be until he was able to actually eat something without it coming back up in droves.

Ah, yes, nine months...

That's how long it took, right?

He could tell leaning over a toilet and puking almost every morning was going to get _very_ old, _very_ fast.

_Why **me**?! _Yusuke shouted in his head as the wave of nausea left him.

"_You **loved** him, Yusuke."_

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" The muscular man mumbled as he vaguely remembered Koenma's words

The blue haired girls chipper voice was heard from outside the slammed bathroom door, "I'll see you later, Yusuke! Feel better!"

Then he heard the sound of wind and the swishing of curtains and he knew she had just flown off out the window.

"Sure, Botan, sure..." Yusuke said under his breath.

He lowered his head into the bowl once more and emptied what was left of his stomach into it. Yusuke finally lifted his head after a while, and his head was cleared, stomach settled. _I feel a bit better..._ He trailed off.

Rising himself up from the floor, Yusuke stumbled once again into his bedroom, slightly swaying as he did so, feeling dizzy from the lack of food in his stomach. Chocolate eyes gazed toward his bed, seeing that Hiei was still sleeping peacefully, much to his surprise. He thought that the Jaganshi would have been up at the first appearance of Botan if he sensed her spirit energy.

Yusuke just assumed that Hiei knew it was Botan and had let her enter without even caring if it was really her or not.

_Some bodyguard._ Yusuke scoffed as he made his way into the kitchen, desperately searching for something to quench his thirst and to wash the salty taste of vomit from his mouth.

Sighing, he reached into the cabinet and brought out a packet of tea. Yusuke drinking tea - a ludicrous concept for most people, knowing his volatile nature, but Botan had managed to sneak his coffee out of his apartment somehow or another, although he didn't know why.

As he brewed the tea in a pot on the stove, the "old fashioned way", as he referred to it, Yusuke yawned and focused his sleepy eyes on the clock that was on the wall just above the doorframe that entered the kitchen. "Six in the damn morning..." Yusuke mumbled grumpily. "That's when Botan _has_ to come and wake me up, isn't it?"

Running a hand through his messy bed head, he exhaled, "Can't she give a pregnant man a break?"

Realizing the ridiculousness of his words, he emitted a simple chuckle, which turned into a fit of laughter. "I _am_, aren't I?"

To any normal person, Yusuke Urameshi would look to be insane.

"I am pregnant. With Kurama!"

Laughter.

More laughter.

It seemed that the cold, hard, slap of reality finally hit Yusuke, although it was surprising that it had not already.

The whistling of the tea kettle sounded, snapping Yusuke out of his insane reverie.

Letting out an irrepressibly dreamy-sounding sigh, Yusuke smirked as he poured himself a cup of tea, and he wondered why exactly he thought being pregnant was funny.

"I'm gonna be as bloated as a damn blimp!"

Ah, that was why...

He chuckled as he wandered over back to the bedroom, feeling more than slightly better from his little burst of insanity because of God-knows-what.

He could've sworn Botan probably injected him with something when he was being "checked", or so she called it.

Feh.

As Yusuke walked toward the bed, he noticed how peacefully innocent the hiyoukai looked when he was sleeping, and was also surprised that Hiei was sleeping so much.

_Must have been tired..._ Yusuke thought, gulping the last of his tea, somewhat cautiously, as to not stir his stomach's contents, or what was left of them. The chocolate eyed man set the cup onto the night stand and climbed into bed for the second time with Hiei as his bed mate.

Except, this time, he didn't turn his back to him.

Strangely, Yusuke found himself perfectly content looking at Hiei's pale, sleeping face as he himself drifted off into a peaceful sleep alongside him.

* * *

_**End Chapter Three.**_

_Okay, I realize that this chapter was somewhat boring, and if you want to tell me what you think of this extremely plot-less, drabble-ish chapter, please review kindly, my peeps, okay?_

_I hope that the little bit of YusukexHiei action in this chapter has made up for the lack of plot development that this chapter provided._

_I just felt like I had to update this story, and I really didn't want to keep anyone else waiting any longer, although I probably think not a lot of people will like this._

_But I hope y'all do!_

_So, please, review with your opinions!_


End file.
